


Insanity

by brenaywolf



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenaywolf/pseuds/brenaywolf
Summary: And now i finished Insanity's story YEAH, oh and it's longer than Gambler's heh anyway hope you enjoy it





	Insanity

Insanity  
The small white haired boy jumped up breathing heavily taking in his surroundings.  
“Where am I?”  
“Who am I?”  
He couldn’t remember anything he knew not of his name nor whereabouts, he looked over to see a scarlet haired boy being followed by a group of what appeared to be angry men. He slowly followed not really sure why but he did. The white haired boy headed toward the building that the other boy had headed into, he was heading in when he accidently knocked down some boxes which fell with a loud crash.  
The little boy looked when he heard something, “I’ll make a break for it.” But no one said such a thing yet someone had thought it. The white hair boy saw the other child go out a hole in the wall to follow, he didn’t know where he was going but he followed anyway, listening to the voice that spoke. “Okay and now a left and I should be good.” The white haired male listened to the directions that the scarlet hair boy went to see him go in an overgrown house.  
He froze waiting for a moment before taking a step, to end up snapping a stick in half making a loud snap in the silent night. Looking up all he saw was a metal pipe about to make its way down to him, he flinched covering his face with his arms preparing to be hit.  
He was caught off guard when he heard  
“Hey it’s okay; sorry I didn’t mean to scare you my names Jack what’s yours?” it appeared that the scarlet hair boy lowered the pipe and extended his hand  
The small boy looked up letting his arms move to his side revealing his face, his calico eyes looked up at Jack right a light shade of green the left a deep shade of blue, his hair was white that turned to a deep red.   
“H-hello…” was all the small white haired boy whispered.   
“Hey no need to be shy, you do have a name don’t you?” Questioned Jack, the small boy simply shook his head he didn’t have one or as far as he knew he didn’t.  
“Hmm well then how about I give you one?”   
The boy looked up in shock at the older boy’s kindness then nodded, he was surprised by Jack’s kindness he didn’t know what to do but sit there in awe.  
“Okay how about Ace?” Jack smiled at the small boy who gave a small smile and nodded.  
“Okay then Ace do you have a family?”  
“n-no…” at least he didn’t think so, he couldn’t really remember.  
“Oh uh I’m sorry.”  
There was a brief silence that was quickly broken by Jack “Hey why don’t you stay with me I’ll be your family!”   
It appeared that Jack was excited by his idea and Ace was as well giving Jack a small smile.

Ten years later.  
Ace was simply sitting in a chair reading his book to hear  
“Come on Ace it’ll be fun.”   
Ace’s reading session had been interrupted by Jack “I’d rather not but you’re more than welcome to go.”  
“Come on why don’t you want to come?”  
“Because I really don’t like parties.” He was very unenthused by the fact that Jack kept bugging him on the matter.  
“And why is that?”  
“Because of the entire premise to go and get drunk with a bunch of strangers who are going to be assholes and try and get laded by whatever they can.” He found it ridiculous to want to be involved in such matters.  
“Oh come on Ace your sixteen have some fun.”  
“I am well aware of my age, even though you seem like the child.” Ace simply rolled his eyes at Jack’s childish nature.  
“Hey I am nineteen I am not a child anymore!”  
“….. Jack why do you actually want to go to this party?” Ace paused for a brief moment “you don’t exactly like those assholes.”   
The white haired male waited for the scarlet male to respond  
Jack sighed “Look I just want to try and take a little break be a normal teenager one who’s not worried about taking care of the both of us, just have a little fun heh plus who knows I might make some money playing some cards.” Jack held up a deck of oddly colored cards.  
Ace simply shook his head and continued to read his book, not wanting to continue in the conversation for it was pointless he knew he couldn’t change Jack’s mind he never could.  
“Wow you really must like that book huh?”  
Ace looked up and smiled “Well it is rather interesting reading about how the human mind works.”  
“….. Okay well I’m going see ya later.”  
“Yeah later.” They white hair male sat there looking at the door sighing.  
“What happen Jack, you use to be so… never mind.” And with that he went back to his book lost in thought.  
“Man why the hell a party though, I know he wanted a break but how would that psychologically help him?”  
“Why am I bothering myself with that.” He stood up to open the window for some fresh air, and then sat down to continue his book.

A few hours later   
Ace had stopped reading at stared out at the rain that came in threw the window when Jack burst through the door of their home.  
“Ace I just met the most amazing girl ever!”  
“…… Jack are you okay?” The white hair male was very concerned  
“Of course I just spent like three hours with an awesome girl named Becca.”  
“Okay, I’m happy for you.” He was yet he wouldn’t be for long considering that Jack was just a smiling mess and for the rest of the night told Ace what had happened with the girl he meet while Ace just tried to read his book.   
Jack had finally pasted out and when he did Ace snuck out to get some fresh air, he walked in the rain looking down not making eye contact with anyone yet he couldn’t help but listen to what they said without even speaking. They all had so much to say some things good like how much they cared for someone while some things were not as kind, things like who they were going to cheat on next. So many thoughts flooded Ace head he got fed up with it silencing them and taking a deep breath. He didn’t know why yet he had always had this strange ability that allowed him into others heads.  
He had been walking for a while know when he accidently ran into a girl with brown hair.  
“Oh I’m so sorry.” He hurried over to help her  
“Its fine and I should be the on apologizing I ran into you.”  
“Heh its fine.” He looked in to her brown eyes then away.  
And with that Ace waved goodbye and made his way home ignore the thought of seeing what was in the brown haired female’s head.

 

Two years later  
Ace was relaxing sitting on the couch with his eyes closed, not a single thought in his mind when  
“Ace I’m going to marry Becca!”  
“WHAT?!!?!?” His relaxing had been interrupted by what he heard hoping he was wrong   
“Yep I’m gonna marry her.”  
“How were broke?” He hoped this would make Jack change his mind  
“I’ll well I’ll……. I’ll go to a casino and win the money I need!”  
“Jack are you sure about this I mean that’s a rather risky way to earn money…”   
“I don’t care if it’s for Becca how could I lose!”  
“Jack just because you love her doesn’t mean you’re guaranteed to win.” Slightly getting pissed off with the other male, he was only doing this because he cared.  
“Ace what the hell your like my brother your should have some faith in me.”  
“……. Fine Jack do what you want.” The white haired male no longer cared what happened he didn’t wish to deal with the other male that was as stubborn as a mull.  
“Fine I will you’ll see.”  
And with that Jack walked out the door leaving Ace to himself and his thoughts.  
“I should have told him, she’s been cheating…”

A week later  
Ace hadn’t heard form Jack for a week now he decided even though how much he was going to dislike it that he was going to go to Becca’s and see what happened. He had been walking for a while now to have finally made it; he knocked on the door and waited. A few moments later the brown haired female opened the door and smiled  
“Well hey there handsome~”  
The male bit his lip “Becca do you know where Jack is?”  
“Oh, uh why don’t you come in?” she sighed it was clear her mood had changed; the male stepped in and sat on the couch.  
“So you want to know what happened huh?”  
Ace nodded.  
“So that means you don’t know?” she smiled “Well he proposed but I didn’t say yes?’  
“And dare I even ask why?”  
The brown haired female smiled her brown eyes making their way to look into his blue and green ones; she slowly made her way closer. She was right by his ear “Well you should know that very well now shouldn’t you I mean just look for yourself.”   
It had been about a year since Becca had discovered Ace’s little gift when he accidently discovered something that he wasn’t told, that Becca was cheating as well as that she had feelings for him. The male cleared his thought standing up  
“So you don’t know where he went do you?”  
“Nope.”  
Then male sighed when the female hugged him from behind “Hey you know that you don’t need to worry about him so much right, why don’t you stay here with me?”  
“I’d rather not, goodbye Becca.” The male made his way to the door and left leaving the female by herself frowning. He walked home and stepped in flopped on the couch and sighed to be startled by   
“Hey Ace.”  
The whited haired male looked up “Yeah?”  
“I’m going to be leaving so bye.”  
“Wait what?”   
Jack didn’t respond he just left leaving Ace to himself likely not to run into him again.   
Ace was frozen “What just happened?”  
”Did he just...” Ace ran to the door swinging it open to find Jack was nowhere in sight.  
“What the hell?”  
“JACK WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!” the male ran looking for his friend no his family his only family Jack was all he had, he had always been all he had and he just left, Ace couldn’t accept it he just couldn’t. He had stopped to catch his breath to see a park; he walked over to the bench that sat next to a pond.  
He sighed “Jack why the hell did you leave?” tears had begun to stream down his face when his thoughts were interrupted by a voice making its way into his head  
“So you want to get an answer right?”  
Ace was caught off guard standing up, looking around to see a black shadow leaning against a tree.  
“Well am I right?”  
“Well yeah but who are you?”  
“That doesn’t matter right know, the point is I can help you and all you have to do is a favor for me.”  
“Oh and what would that be?”  
“You just have to find someone for me.”  
“Who?”  
“A girl with black hair four years younger than you she travels with a pink haired male.”  
“That’s it.”  
“Well when you find her kill her.”  
“Then you’ll help me find Jack?”  
“Oh trust me you find the girl you’ll find him, so do when have a deal?”  
“We do.”  
“Good, now when you kill her I’d use your little power on her break her down emotionally shouldn’t be too hard, but you’re going to need to practice so how about you do that on people that I tell you to and bring me their souls okay?”  
“Okay.”  
“Good, then go Insanity.”  
The white haired male nodded and with that he became a very wrathful person’s dog, mentally breaking anyone he was told to, driving them to kill themselves.  
He was no longer the sweet male he once was but before he would leave this town he had one last thing to take care of. He head towards the house of the female that had cause all this, the woman that made it to where the man that was like his father left him without even telling him why.  
“She caused this and for that she will pay.”  
He opened the door to Becca’s house startling the female  
“I thought I locked that?”  
The male that was once Ace didn’t respond he simply walked over to Becca pulling her over  
“So is that offer still up?”  
The female smiled “Why of course it is”  
The male let her believe she had finally got what she wanted slowly undressing to stop before taking of his pants  
“What’s wrong Ace?”  
“I don’t go by that anymore it’s now Insanity.”  
“Oh and why is that?”  
“Because that what I intend to break people down to.”  
“Ace you’re scaring me.”  
“Good.”  
A few minutes later the male walked out putting on a black surgical mask that went well with his black shirt with white ruffles and light green neck cloth that was tucked into his collar and white pants and closed the door when a gun shot went off inside, he simply walked away having finished what he had come there for. Now he had a new job to do, to continue working on his powers and finding the female that traveled with the pink haired male and break her down so she would no longer be a threat to his new partner.


End file.
